equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spike (Equestria)/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Mane_Six_enter_the_Crystal_Empire_EG.png Main_6_arrive_at_Crystal_Empire_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_jumping_up_and_down_EG.png no reason to fret.png Twilight.png Spike_with_Twilight's_bag_EG.png Twilight_about_to_take_flight_EG.png Twilight_attempting_to_fly_EG.png Twilight_crashes_on_the_ground_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_Empire_bedroom_EG.png Spike_holding_a_pillow_EG.png Spike_asking_Twilight_what's_wrong_EG.png Twilight_is_worried_EG.png now that I'm a princess.png That would be awesome.png no it would not.png This crown and these wings.png Spike_reassures_Twilight_EG.png big day tomorrow.png Spike_turning_off_the_lamp_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_going_to_sleep_EG.png Spike_falls_asleep_EG.png Spike_in_bed_one_eye_open_EG.png Twilight_can't_get_comfortable_in_bed_EG.png Cathy Weseluck credit and Spike EG opening.png Spike_sleeping_soundly_EG.png Sunset_knocks_over_lamp_EG.png Spike_still_fast_asleep_EG.png Sunset_places_the_lamp_back_on_the_nightstand_EG.png Sunset_trips_over_Spike's_tail_EG.png Spike_jerks_awake_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_bolting_out_of_Twilight's_room_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_ready_to_give_chase_EG.png Twilight's_friends_spring_into_action_EG.png Main_6_and_princesses_in_throne_room_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_hearing_Sunset's_story_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_listen_to_Princess_Celestia_EG.png Spike_taking_out_the_fake_crown_EG.png Spike_holds_up_the_fake_crown_EG.png Spike_holding_fake_Element_of_Magic_EG.png Celestia_crosses_in_front_of_the_Mane_Six_EG.png Celestia_leads_the_Mane_Six_to_the_mirror_chamber_EG.png Luna_speaking_in_the_mirror_room_EG.png Twilight,_Spike,_Rainbow_Dash,_and_Fluttershy_listening_to_Luna_EG.png The importance of your task.png Twilight_listening_to_the_princesses_EG.png Twilight_walking_towards_the_mirror_EG.png Girls_and_Spike_listening_EG.png Twilight's_friends_and_Spike_looking_concerned_EG.png Standing_around_the_mirror_EG.png Ponies_shocked_by_Luna's_explanation_EG.png Twilight_about_to_go_through_the_mirror_EG.png Twilight_leaving_through_the_mirror_EG.png Spike_anxious_EG.png Spike_speeds_off_after_Twilight_EG.png Spike_follows_Twilight_through_the_mirror_EG.png Spike_joins_Twilight_1_EG.png Spike_joins_Twilight_2_EG.png Spike_spins_through_the_vortex_EG.png Spike_the_dog's_paws_EG.png Spike_the_dog's_tail_EG.png Spike_the_dog's_face_EG.png Spike_as_a_dog_EG.png I have no idea what you are.png Twilight_looking_at_her_hands_EG.png Twilight_screams_after_becoming_a_human_EG.png Spike_watching_Twilight_adjust_EG.png Spike_scratches_himself_EG.png Twilight_hyperventilating_EG.png Twilight_on_all_fours_EG.png like you only not you.png Spike_covers_Twilight's_mouth_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_regard_their_new_surroundings_EG.png where are we.png Twilight_and_Spike_outside_the_'castle'_EG.png works for me.png Twilight_running_like_a_pony_EG.png Spike_tapping_Twilight's_shoulder_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_looking_at_a_student_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_getting_strange_looks_EG.png Twilight_acting_like_a_pony_in_front_of_a_student_EG.png Twilight_embarrassed_EG.png Twilight_trying_to_keep_balance_EG.png Twilight_using_stair_rail_as_a_support_EG.png pesky wings.png Twilight_glares_at_Spike_EG.png you don't exactly have your horn.png Spike_pushes_the_school_door_open_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_enter_the_school_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_Canterlot_High's_main_hall_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_empty_hallway_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_looking_at_'artifacts'_EG.png Twilight_shocked_by_her_reflection_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_hear_the_school_bell_EG.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_in_crowded_hallway_EG.png Twilight_shielding_her_head_on_the_floor_EG.png Twilight_crawling_on_the_ground_EG.png Twilight_struggling_out_of_the_crowd_EG.png Twilight_tripping_up_EG.png Twilight,_Flash,_and_Spike_in_hallway_EG.png I don't think this is a castle.png Twilight_walking_nervously_through_hallway_EG.png Spike_worried_face_EG.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_in_hallway_EG.png Twilight_about_to_fall_over_EG.png Twilight_falls_EG.png A_guy_looks_Twilight_in_the_ground_EG.png A_guy_smiles_looking_Twilight_in_the_ground_EG.png Twilight_observes_eco_kids_EG.png I don't get these funny clothes.png Twilight_looking_at_interacting_students_EG.png Twilight_walks_by_Photo_Finish_EG.png Scootaloo_nearly_crashes_into_Twilight_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_puzzled_EG.png Twilight_enters_the_student_restroom_EG.png Twilight_bolts_out_of_the_bathroom_EG.png what a strange new world.png Twilight_wandering_the_CHS_halls_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_poking_their_heads_around_a_corner_EG.png Twilight_spying_on_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Spike_growls_angrily_EG.png Sunset_hears_Twilight's_challenge_EG.png Students_afraid_of_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_introduces_herself_EG.png Fluttershy_meets_Twilight_Sparkle_EG.png it sounds like you're saying.png Human_Fluttershy_point_of_view_EG.png Fluttershy_meets_Spike_EG.png he's so cute.png Fluttershy_feeds_Spike_a_dog_biscuit_EG.png Spike_eats_dog_biscuit_EG.png Fluttershy_confused_EG.png Nervous_Spike_and_Fluttershy_EG.png Fluttershy_tells_Twilight_about_the_crown_EG.png Fluttershy_petting_Spike's_head_EG.png probably in her office.png Twilight_and_Spike_take_off_in_opposite_directions_EG.png third door on your left.png Twilight_and_Spike_running_to_Celestia's_office_EG.png Fluttershy_calls_out_to_Twilight_EG.png pets on the school grounds.png Twilight_Sparkle_thanking_Fluttershy_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_about_to_meet_Principal_Celestia_EG.png Twilight_surprised_by_Celestia_closing_her_door_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_leaving_Celestia's_office_EG.png Twilight_talking_to_Spike_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_talking_in_the_school_foyer_EG.png Twilight_drawing_too_much_attention_to_herself_EG.png Twilight_biting_lip_EG.png Determined_Twilight_and_Spike_EG.png Twilight_determined_in_the_school_foyer_EG.png I have no idea.png Twilight_hears_the_school_bell_again_EG.png Twilight_shielding_herself_from_the_student_crowd_EG.png Students_fill_the_hallways_again_EG.png Spike_smacks_Twilight's_head_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_entering_the_gymnasium_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_enter_the_gym_EG.png incoming.png Twilight_and_Spike_falling_streamers_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_inflating_yellow_balloon_EG.png Spike_playing_with_a_balloon_EG.png Twilight_surprised_that_Applejack_knows_her_EG.png Applejack_picks_up_a_cider_bottle_EG.png Applejack_uncaps_a_cider_bottle_with_her_teeth_EG.png Applejack_drinking_apple_cider_EG.png Applejack,_Pinkie,_and_Twilight_in_the_gym_EG.png Twilight_asking_about_Rainbow_Dash_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_bouncing_on_large_balloon_EG.png Twilight_bids_goodbye_to_Applejack_and_Pinkie_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_race_out_of_the_gym_EG.png Twilight_vs_Sunset_EG.png Twilight_vs_Sunset_2_EG.png and her little dog too.png it's my crown.png whatever.png Sunset_belittles_Twilight_EG.png Spike_barks_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_stroking_Spike's_chin_EG.png is that a threat.png oh of course not.png Spike_growling_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_silences_Spike_EG.png Twilight_vs_Sunset_3_EG.png The first thing about fitting in.png Twilight and Spike alone in the dim hall EG.png Depressed Twilight and Spike EG.png Twilight and Spike "do some research" EG.png Spike in Twilight's bag "research" EG.png Twilight and Spike "I have to believe" EG.png Twilight runs into the CHS library EG.png Twilight, Spike, and Cheerilee in the library EG.png Twilight carrying stack of books EG.png Twilight holding book in her mouth EG.png Twilight handling books with her hands EG.png Twilight thrown back EG.png Spike reading a book under a table EG.png Spike has an idea EG.png Spike leads Twilight to a tarp EG.png Spike pulls the dusty tarp away EG.png Twilight and Spike bed of books EG.png Twilight sits on bed of books EG.png Twilight and Spike "it's perfect" EG.png Spike cute panting EG.png Twilight scratches Spike's head EG.png Twilight scratching Spike's belly EG.png Twilight_holding_a_yearbook_EG.png Twilight opening the yearbook EG.png Twilight pointing to photo of human Main Five.png Spike hears there's a human Rarity EG.png Spike excited "there's a Rarity here !" EG.png Spike "I thought we'd figured that out already" EG.png Spike concerned "not so much" EG.png Spike pulling the covers EG.png Spike_worried_about_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Twilight and Spike library nighttime EG.png Spike falls asleep next to Twilight EG.png Twilight_holding_Spike_close_EG.png Twilight and Spike in the library EG.png Spike making fun of Twilight EG.png Twilight tells Spike to get in the bag EG.png Optimistic Twilight and Spike EG.png Twilight and Spike about to exit the library EG.png Twilight Sparkle calming breath EG.png Twilight determined and Spike EG.png Twilight and Spike in the hallway EG.png Twilight Sparkle hopeful grin EG.png Students_laughing_at_Twilight_EG.png Twilight and Spike worried wondering EG.png Twilight_walking_past_students_EG.png Twilight "everybody looking at me funny" EG.png Twilight and Spike arm yank EG.png Twilight shoved inside a classroom EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_looking_at_Rarity_EG.png Rarity takes Twilight's measurements EG.png Rarity rifling through her bag EG.png Rarity takes out green blouse EG.png Rarity disguises Twilight EG.png Rarity "no one will recognize you" EG.png Twilight in Rarity's disguise EG.png Rarity "we'll need a disguise for your dog" EG.png Rarity pokes Spike's nose EG.png Human Rarity and dog Spike EG.png Rarity and Spike "so adorable" EG.png Rarity suggests a rabbit disguise EG.png Pinkie Pie offers to help EG.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy arguing EG.png Spike ducks inside Twilight's bag EG.png Spike_hands_Twilight_the_yearbook_EG.png Rainbow Dash talks with Twilight EG.png Rainbow Dash agrees to help EG.png Main 5 and Spike scoreboard two-zero EG.png Rainbow Dash juggles the ball EG.png Twilight soccer ball meets face EG.png Twilight Sparkle running clumsily EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike cheering EG.png Spike sleeps on Rarity's legs EG.png Twilight we just accidentally EG.png Twilight looking nervously at Flash EG.png Flash Sentry passes by Twilight EG.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Applejack explains the situation EG.png Twilight's_friends_thinking_EG.png Rarity "I'VE GOT IT!" EG.png Rarity "I have a solution" EG.png Twilight and friends curious EG.png Rarity with friends "obviously very different" EG.png Rarity "Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us" EG.png Spike_in_love_EG.png Spike starting the music EG.png Spike sitting in Twilight's bag EG.png Spike in Twilight Sparkle's bag EG.png Twilight running to Carousel Boutique EG.png Twilight running behind a curtain EG.png Twilight slinks to the floor EG.png Spike thinking "hmm" EG.png Spike tell them the truth EG.png Spike "these girls rallied around you" EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_the_mirror_EG.png Twilight petting Spike EG.png Spike "unless, of course, we get stuck here" EG.png Twilight pulls back the curtain EG.png Spike jaw hanging open EG.png Spike speaks "pretty much spot-on" EG.png|"Nope- she's pretty much spot on". Spike_talking_to_Twilight's_friends_EG.png Spike actually a fire-breathing dragon EG.png|"I'm a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon!" Fluttershy_talking_to_Spike_EG.png Spike confused by Fluttershy's behavior EG.png Spike sitting next to Rarity EG.png Spike "maybe later" EG.png Main_5_running_up_to_Twilight_EG.png Spike "see- told you" EG.png Twilight and friends in the ruined gym EG.png if we work together.png Twilight carrying brooms EG.png Rarity sweeping and lovestruck Spike EG.png Spike_in_front_of_a_mirror_EG.png Spike trying on a mustache EG.png Spike trying on another mustache EG.png Twilight admiring her friends' new fashion EG.png Rarity guiding Twilight towards a dressing room EG.png Twilight's friends wait for her EG.png Twilight's friends walk towards her EG.png Twilight_and_friends_dancing_at_Fall_Formal_EG.png Twilight awaiting the Fall Formal vote results EG.png Main_cast_nervous_at_Fall_Formal_EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Snips and Snails kidnap Spike EG.png Snips and Snails running with kidnapped Spike EG.png Snips and Snails exiting the school EG.png Snips and Snails run up to the statue EG.png Sunset Shimmer holding sledgehammer EG.png Snips and Snails restraining Spike EG.png Sunset tells Snips and Snails to release Spike EG.png Snips and Snails puzzled EG.png Snips and Snails release Spike EG.png Sunset Shimmer demands the crown EG.png Twilight and Spike big gasp EG.png Sunset waits for Twilight's decision EG.png Twilight making her choice EG.png Twilight makes her stand EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_make_their_stand_EG.png The crown rolling past Spike EG.png Sunset reaching for the crown EG.png Spike jumping on Sunset's head EG.png Spike runs off with the crown EG.png Snips and Snails running after Spike EG.png Spike trying to reach the door handle EG.png Sunset corners Spike at the door EG.png Spike tosses the crown to Rainbow Dash EG.png Sunset Shimmer racing toward Fluttershy EG.png Main cast, Snips, and Snails looking at Sunset EG.png Twilight and Spike glare at Sunset EG.png Twilight and scared friends EG.png Main_six_and_Spike_looking_up_at_Sunset_EG.png Spike licking Twilight's face EG.png Twilight holding arms out EG.png Twilight_hugging_Spike_EG.png Twilight and Spike looking in the crater EG.png Sunset Shimmer smoldering in a large crater EG.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike bewildered EG.png Spike as a Dog in EG.png Happy Spike "those are my girls!" EG.png Spike disbelieving face EG.png Annoyed_Spike___seriously____EG.png Dog Spike annoyed EG.png Rarity picking up Spike EG.png Rarity thinks Spike is adorable EG.png Girls_looking_at_Twilight_EG.png Photo_Finish_takes_picture_of_main_cast_EG.png Main cast photo "this is our big night" EG.png Spike "we better get going" EG.png Princess Twilight and winking Spike EG.png Twilight "starting to feel a little more comfortable" EG.png Twilight "I've been walking on two legs" EG.png Spike pops through the portal EG.png Spike has claws again EG.png Twilight and Spike returned home EG.png Main cast and Cadance walking in the palace EG.png Twilight "I wanna tell you all everything" EG.png Twilight and Spike "how did you know" EG.png Bashful Twilight and Spike EG.png Princess_Twilight_holding_Spike_close_EG.png ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts Perfect Day for Fun Spike wins the high-striker game EG2.png Applejack "did I just come in last?" EG2.png Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Abstract Twilight and Spike appear at Canterlot High EG2.png Silhouette of Rainbow Dash kicking a soccer ball EG2.png Rainbow Rocks "Cathy Weseluck as Spike" credit EG2.png Rainbow Rocks "Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer" credit EG2.png Spike, Rarity and Twilight in the throne room EG2.png AJ and Fluttershy pushing a box while Spike reads a Daring Do novel EG2.png Delivery pony approaching the Mane Six EG2.png Rarity "How is that even possible?" EG2.png Twilight levitating the storybook EG2.png Twilight explains the sirens EG2.png Twilight "my friends need me" EG2.png Rainbow Dash blocks Twilight off EG2.png Twilight trots past the rest of her friends EG2.png Twilight's friends confused by her explanation EG2.png Pinkie Pie "duh!" EG2.png Pinkie's friends unamused by her antics EG2.png Applejack "we get the idea" EG2.png Twilight's friends in awe EG2.png Twilight's friends still in awe EG2.png Twilight's friends exchange glances EG2.png Twilight's friends nod in agreement EG2.png Spike "I still get to go, right?" EG2.png Spike "there isn't another one of me" EG2.png Twilight allows Spike to accompany her EG2.png Spike excited "yes!" EG2.png Twilight_and_Spike_ready_to_go_EG2.png Twilight and Spike expressions of confidence EG2.png Twilight and Spike run through modified Crystal Mirror EG2.png Twilight and Spike shoot out of the portal EG2.png Sunset offers her hand to Twilight EG2.png Twilight unsure of Sunset's offer EG2.png Twilight still reluctant EG2.png Twilight accepts Sunset's hand EG2.png Twilight standing up EG2.png Main five group hug around Twilight EG2.png Twilight's circle of Canterlot High friends EG2.png Spike "she's got an official title now" EG2.png Spike imitating fanfare EG2.png Spike shouting "the Princess of Friendship!" EG2.png Spike "she's even got her own castle" EG2.png Fluttershy_looking_toward_Applejack_EG2.png Rainbow Dash looking toward Fluttershy EG2.png DJ Pon-3 crosses in the background EG2.png Rainbow_Dash_using_her_phone_EG2.png Guitar Centered video on Rainbow Dash's phone EG2.png Rainbow Dash "it happens to all of us when we play" EG2.png Twilight assesses the situation EG2.png Twilight "we can use that magic on the sirens" EG2.png Twilight calls Sunset a "horrifyingly awful winged monster" EG2.png Twilight Sparkle "no offense" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "they'll never even know what hit 'em" EG2.png Rainbow Dash flying kick EG2.png Applejack "we've got nothing to worry about" EG2.png Fluttershy "I could find something to worry about" EG2.png Fluttershy hugging puppy Spike in the cafeteria EG2.png Spike whispering to Twilight EG2.png Twilight and Spike "that's what happened before" EG2.png Adagio "talk about throwing down the gauntlet" EG2.png Main seven on the steps of CHS entrance EG2.png Twilight "it doesn't make any sense" EG2.png Twilight pacing EG2.png Sunset talking about the crown EG2.png Twilight "It's when you play music" EG2.png Rest of the cast thinking EG2.png Pinkie offering the theremin EG2.png Pinkie playing the theremin EG2.png Spike patting Twilight's boot EG2.png Spike crossing his arms EG2.png Spike "Yeah, whatever" EG2.png Twilight Sparkle "I've got this" EG2.png Twilight picking up Spike EG2.png Applejack "where're you goin'?" EG2.png Twilight "Spike and I spent the night in the library" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "Are you crazy" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "We're besties now" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "Slumber party at my house!!!" EG2.png Slumber party at Pinkie's EG2.png Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset, and Spike photo EG2.png Spike with dog biscuit EG2.png Pinkie Pie "Pizza's here!" EG2.png Twilight sneaks around her sleeping friends EG2.png Twilight nearly trips over EG2.png Spike and Sunset cringing EG2.png Feedback knocks Spike off the amp EG2.png Spike "That sounded way better..." EG2.png Big Mac "Nnope" EG2.png Spike whimpering EG2.png Spike has total confidence in Twilight EG2.png Twilight waving goodbye EG2.png Twilight_with_a_nervous_look_on_her_face_EG2.png Twilight smiles nervously at Spike EG2.png The Rainbooms enter the gymnasium EG2.png The Rainbooms surrounded by arguing students EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Pinkie Pie dancing to Snips and Snails' beat EG2.png The Rainbooms covering their ears EG2.png Snips_and_Snails_pass_by_the_Rainbooms_EG2.png The Rainbooms, Sunset and Spike EG2.png Rarity arrives in awkward heavy outfit EG2.png Rarity runs backstage crying EG2.png Applejack complaining to Rarity EG2.png Rarity "this was not my fault!" EG2.png Sunset_holding_Spike_EG2.png Twilight, Spike, and Sunset concerned EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "much better than most of the other bands" EG2.png Mane six walking down the hallway EG2.png Flash "You guys hear something" EG2.png Flash's bandmates don't hear anything EG2.png Flash Sentry "just so you can beat me" EG2.png Twilight writing counter-spell as her friends argue EG2.png Sunset isolated as her friends argue EG2.png Trixie vanishes in puff of smoke EG2.png Rainbooms hear announcement calling them to the stage EG2.png Sunset and Spike wish the Rainbooms luck EG2.png Rainbow Dash "what was that!" EG2.png Rainbooms snap at Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Rainbooms awkwardly look away EG2.png Rainbooms in complete shock EG2.png Trixie storms off in a rage EG2.png Rainbooms exit the gymnasium in shame EG2.png Rainbow "Check, one, two. Testing, testing" EG2.png Main cast hears very loud sound EG2.png Spike chewing on chew toy EG2.png Spike shocked EG2.png Spike running away EG2.png Spike at the door EG2.png Twilight Sparkle nuzzling Spike EG2.png Spike "I had to find somebody who wasn't under the sirens' spell" EG2.png DJ Pon-3 at the door EG2.png Twilight "Why isn't she under their spell?" EG2.png Spike "Never takes off her headphones" EG2.png Pinkie Pie cheerful EG2.png DJ Pon-3's ride EG2.png DJ Pon-3's car transform EG2.png DJ Pon-3's car in its transformed state EG2.png The Rainbooms performing on hill EG2.png The Rainbooms perform outside at dusk EG2.png The Rainbooms "Gonna break out" EG2.png Sunset and Spike worried EG2.png Siren Aria and Sonata flying above the Rainbooms EG2.png The Rainbooms see the Dazzling sirens flying around EG2.png Sunset holds microphone EG2.png Sunset reluctant EG2.png Sunset and Twilight "Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow" EG2.png The Rainbooms "the light of friendship on our side!" EG2.png The Rainbooms send a shockwave EG2.png The Rainbooms "Be afraid of the dark" EG2.png Sunset rising up EG2.png The Rainbooms floating together EG2.png The Rainbooms' rainbow EG2.png Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png Twilight "they're just" EG2.png Main 7 and Flash coughing from the smoke EG2.png Other Rainbooms shocked EG2.png Rainbooms group hug EG2.png Main 7 beside the portal EG2.png Spike "Ready!" EG2.png Twilight's friends waving EG2.png Spike artwork EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Memory_of_Mane_Seven_at_Pinkie's_sleepover_EGFF.png Sunset_fades_from_AJ's_memories_of_Pinkie's_sleepover_EGFF.png Photo_of_Fluttershy,_Rarity,_and_Sunset_on_Sunset's_phone_EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Princess Twilight and Spike hang a painting EGSB.png Spike_holding_Salvador_Dali-like_painting_EGSB.png Spike_holding_up_a_very_heavy_painting_EGSB.png Princess Twilight "what are you doing here?" EGSB.png Princess Twilight realizing something EGSB.png Princess Twilight "coming in the front door" EGSB.png Princess Twilight "where I keep the mirror" EGSB.png Princess Twilight greets Sunset's friends EGSB.png Spike drops painting in the background EGSB.png Princess Twilight "good to see you both" EGSB.png Princess Twilight notices something strange EGSB.png Princess Twilight "what about the others?" EGSB.png Spike telling a funny story EGSB.png Spike "that's the last time I ever" EGSB.png Spike "went to a dragon wedding!" EGSB.png Ponies laughing at Spike's story EGSB.png Twilight tells stories of Mane Six's adventures EGSB.png Princess Twilight "gave me some perspective" EGSB.png Princess Twilight telling another story EGSB.png Princess Twilight teleports something in EGSB.png Twilight presents the Staff of Sacanas EGSB.png Princess Twilight teleports staff away EGSB.png Princess Twilight flies to other side of table EGSB.png Twilight and Spike still hanging painting EGSB.png Wall painting straightening out EGSB.png Spike finishes hanging the painting EGSB.png Spike wiping his sweat away EGSB.png Wall painting falls off the wall EGSB.png Spike in wide-eyed surprise EGSB.png Spike groaning in defeat EGSB.png Twilight sees a brand new arrival EGSB.png Merchandise Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Puppy figures.jpg Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Puppy toy packaging.jpg Miscellaneous Equestria Girls Spike the Dog artwork.png Rainbow Rocks Spike the Dog artwork.png Rainbow Rocks Spike with tambourine artwork.png es:Spike/Galería pl:Spike/Galeria pt-br:Spike (dragão)/Galeria Category:Character gallery pages